


Tonight These City Lights Burn

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Golf!Harry, M/M, Smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally goes with Harry to play golf. Harry now knows why he prefers Louis to stay at the hotel. He's too distracting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight These City Lights Burn

Louis watched Harry with sleep hazed eyes as he pulled his golf clothes from his bag, holding up different shirts in the early morning light streaming through the blinds of their hotel room, trying to figure out which ones were clean. Louis rolled closer, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

“Babe, wear the blue one, I think you’ve only worn it once this trip”

Harry turned to face him, his brow unfurrowing from the concentrated look he had on his face into a soft smile. He pulled the shirt over his head and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Thanks”

He sat on the bed to pull his trousers on, standing up again to adjust them and tuck in his shirt. Louis admired the view for a moment and thought hmmm….why hasn’t he ever gone golfing with Harry? Okay Louis knew why, it was terribly boring, he was complete shit at it and Louis hated being shit at things, plus it was nice for Harry to have his own thing. Oh yah, and the getting up at the crack of dawn. Louis wasn’t a fan of that either. But he was a fan of Harry in these golf clothes. _And_ he was going with Dan today. Louis made his decision pretty quickly.

“Hey Haz?”

Harry wandered back over to the bed, stroking a hand through Louis’ sleep ruffled hair, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Louis fiddled with the collar of his shirt, biting his lip (for emphasis) before meeting his eyes.

“Do you think you’d mind if I tagged along today? I won’t play or anything, but I could drive the cart for you guys? And drink. I’m really good at that”

Harry’s brows popped up in surprise “You really want to come?”

Louis nodded eagerly “Yah, I mean I think it would be nice for me to do something with Dan” He paused, stroking a hand down Harry’s chest “But like, I don’t have to wear golf clothes do I? Because let’s face it, my gigantic arse is not fitting into a pair of your borrowed trousers babe”

Harry giggled, pulling down the comforter to sink his teeth into Louis’ arse “I don’t know what you’re talking about Lou, this thing is teeny tiny”

Louis squirmed away, batting his hand at Harry’s head “Stop that this instant!”

Harry bared his teeth at him, trying to hold back a laugh “You sure?”

Louis thread his fingers through his hair, clutching onto a handful of it “I will fuck you into this mattress if you don’t cut that out. Now get off of me, you’re going to make me late for golf”

Harry leaned in to capture his lips, molding them together long enough to earn a little moan from Louis. Or maybe that was him? He pulled back with a smile, his eyes twinkling “Are you going to be a little shit all day?”

Since Louis was always greedy for Harry’s kisses he grabbed one more before patting his cheek.

“Obviously”

*

By the time they were finished the front nine, Louis had decided that he really enjoyed golf, which actually translated to him really enjoying driving the cart, drinking in the sun and torturing Harry at every hole.

Dan, having not been around Harry and Louis all that often kept giving them exasperated looks, while Cal just shook his head and sighed every so often, advising Dan to ignore them. Harry was currently settled onto Louis’ lap while he waited for his turn, nodding his head at Louis’ hand so he could have a sip of his beer. Louis handed it over watching the bob of Harry’s Adam’s apple and quickly pulled him down by the back of his neck to chase the drops of leftover beer. Harry flicked his tongue into Louis’ mouth, giving him a long, lingering kiss before pulling away, Louis’ chasing his lips after with a frown.

Harry laughed, kissing the tip of his nose “Cal is never going to let us do this again you know”

Louis shrugged, fisting a hand into the front of his shirt “I don’t care, you look so fucking fit when you golf, so if this is my first and last time, I’m going to make the most of it”

Harry unhooked Louis’ hands as he was up for his turn now. He kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear “Come up here and take this swing with me”

When Louis followed closely behind Harry to the tee, they heard Cal and Dan mutter something about driving up ahead. That was fine with Harry, he would walk, because it meant more alone time with Louis.

He lined Louis up at the tee and smoothed his hands down his arms so he could wrap Louis’ hands around the club properly. He dropped his forehead down into between Louis’ shoulders blades with laughter wracking him when Louis wiggled his arse back in forth to get into place. He shot him a look out of the corner of his eye.

“Something funny Harold?”

Harry bit his lips, shaking his head no. Louis went back to his wiggling but decided instead of back and forth and he would just wiggle back…right into Harry’s crotch. He bent a little further, easing back against him and grinded his hips back, feeling Harry tense up immediately. Louis’ breath caught in his throat and he bounced away, pointing the club at Harry accusingly.

“Excuse me, but have you not got any pants on underneath there?”

Harry flushed slightly, pouting out his lips “These trousers are white Lou, I only have black briefs with me!”

Louis shifted uncomfortably on his feet, trying to will his growing erection away “For god sakes Harry…I…I think I’m done learning golf swings. I can’t handle anymore knowing this information”

Harry rolled his eyes and set up to take the swing himself, concentrating on the ball. He felt the flutter of breath against his ear, and a gentle hand on his lower back “Let’s hurry these last nine holes along, I am going to fuck you all over that hotel room when we get back you little tease”

*

Needless to say, the rest of Harry’s game was terrible. He toned down the touching and kissing, which he was sure Cal and Dan where more than thankful for, as was he now because all he could think about was Louis manhandling him. They did have a giggly lovely dovey moment when Harry took the picture of 3 on their golf cart, having a revelation of wow, I’ve know this amazing person for three years and I’ve never loved him more.

But now he was just full of anticipation as the rode the elevator back up to their room, because the whole day had basically been hours and hours of foreplay and Harry was ready to pounce. They had a couple of hours before they had to meet the rest of the crew for dinner. Thank god.

They hit the door with a heavy thud. Both tried to quiet each other through giggles, but they were too far gone to really care if anyone heard. Harry had his back against the door and looked down the hallway and back at Louis before kissing him. It was a little sloppy due to the thrill of getting caught out in the open like that. Louis stroked his hand up the side of Harry’s neck and locked his fingers into his hair. Harry mewled into his open mouth when Louis ran his tongue along his bottom lip, then slipped it inside. Harry’s hand slid down over Louis’ ass, pulling him closer against him. Closer, they had to get closer. Between them, their painfully hard cocks were grinding together as they panted into each others’ mouths.

Louis looked at Harry with a smirk and glance both ways down the hall as he lowered himself to his knees. He took his time with it, pushed up Harry’s blue golf shirt and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his skin. Under normal circumstances, Louis would never do this in public but Harry was already so hard so he wasn’t going to mention it. Instead, he watched Louis undo his belt and trousers. Louis’ breath ghosted over Harry’s cock and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the door. He ran his fingers through the fringe on Louis’ forehead and decided he was glad Lou decided to stop with the whole quiff thing, he liked the fringe.

Any coherent thoughts disappeared when Louis pulled out Harry’s cock and wrapped his lips around it. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hair as he looked up from his knees .Louis had never looked better  than he did in this moment, his eyes dark blue pools and his lips, red and stretched wide around Harry’s cock. Harry groaned at the sight and bucked his hips into Louis’ mouth involuntarily. Louis never stopped licking and sucking, his pleased little noises just made it even better. Harry started to whine, his body felt like it was on fire, and reluctantly he pulled Louis off his cock a little too forcefully.

“Lou, stop. Don’t wanna come yet…”

“Oh don’t you worry Haz, M’gonna take you in that room and fuck you good.” Louis smirked as he pulled Harry’s pant’s halfway up his legs and reached into his wallet for the keycard to the room.

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s body to slide the keycard into the lock and as soon as the light flickered green he had Harry backed into the room so fast they both fell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry leaned up against the long window, bare ass naked, one hand pressed against the glass, hotel sheet pooled around his ankles and the city stretched out beneath him like some sort of darkened dream. Louis mimicked his posture, slid one arm around Harry's waist and the other lined up alongside his, hand pressed to the glass, as he watched the fog spread between their fingers.

He pressed a kiss to the soft skin just beneath Harry's ear, and watched Harry's teeth sink into his lower lip. Louis shifted his hips a little and Harry spread his legs for him, just like that, and it was the sexiest goddamn thing he'd ever seen.

He'd thought that once already tonight, Harry gave it up so fucking sweet, all breathy moans and tangled legs while Louis' fingers twisted inside him, but  _fuck_ , that was nothing compared to this. This was beautiful.  _His Harry was beautiful._.

"Don't move," Louis said, and Harry stayed absolutely still, his eyes closed, as his skin glowed pale blue in the muted light. Louis slid his hand over Harry's belly. He felt Harry’s muscles jump, all that energy, all that control, and Louis knew this was it, right here, his hand moved up and up, ghosting over Harry's fiery skin until it rested at the base of his throat, palm over the tips of Harry’s birds, fingers spread wide.

"Open your eyes," Louis whispered, guiding his cock in slow. Harry's hips twisted hot and liquid smooth, forehead pressed to the glass. He pushed backwards and arched his back a little.

“Lou, I …. I’m not gonna last, I’m still sensitive…”

“S’ok babe, me either, you’re so good for me like this…” Louis spoke as he pumped in and out of Harry slowly, causing Harry to slide his cheek onto the window, his breath coming out in quick puffs onto the glass.

Sandwiched between the cool glass and the furnace of his Louis's body, Harry came fast. Hard. His release splashed their reflections in the window, the city lights below them shined through.

Louis pulled out of Harry slowly, leaving him panting on the window as he pulled his cock two, three times and came wet and sticky over the small of Harry’s lower back.

“Shit H, I’m sorry I….” Louis started laughing. “You should get something tattooed there babe, I can aim pretty well”

“Classy Lou, Classy…”

Louis draped himself back over the length of Harry's spine, not caring about mess in the middle of him to whisper into Harry's ear "You love me"

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass once more, as a reel of the last three years flashed by in his head. He lowered his voice to a whisper, reaching back blindly for Louis' hand to lace their fingers together.

"So much..."


End file.
